


Not That Innocent

by sidewinder



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks can be deceiving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional. The events described within never really happened. While the characters may be loosely based on the public persona of various celebrities and real people, the story itself is completely untrue and in no way meant to reflect the private lives, actual practices, or activities of any persons named. No malice is intended. This is written entirely for fun on the author's part and to share that fun with like-minded individuals.

He looks so innocent when he sleeps.

Curled up, snoring gently, he's buried beneath an avalanche of blankets from which little more than a tangled nest of blond hair has escaped. Lost to peaceful dreams, he makes you feel dirty for the thoughts in your head, the things you've done and want to do to him again.

But then he stirs and his eyes open, a smile creeping over that pretty mouth. There is nothing innocent about the way he looks at you now, nor how he stretches and slithers out from those blankets, beckoning for you to join him.


End file.
